nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Proving Ground
"Welcome to the Proving Ground". "I am Vuxo, and I will be your tester". "This is where the limits of mortals, deities, robots, aliens, and all manner of life are put to the test". "You will face me in 1 on 1 combat, use whatever abilities you must use in order to survive for 10 minutes". "If you last against me for 10 minutes, I will grant you a new power, ability, item, form, whatever I decide to do". "Do not fear me however, for I will not kill you". "You will either survive for 10 minutes or you will be incapacitated". "I will test whoever decides they wish to be tested, no matter the power or weakness". "But know this, I will lower or raise my strength on the fly". "Generally, I will make my attacks weaker for a weaker opponent". "Either way, I wish you the best of luck in your attempt". "Now then, you among you is brave enough to face me first"? The First Test (Nathanyl) Nathan enters. "FIIIIIIIGHT MEEEEE CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He noscoped Vuxo. Vuxo caught the bullet with telekinesis and said "Nice sneak attack Nathanyl". "But I can feel your energy from thousands of miles away". Then he turned and said "I will assume that this means you are the first to try". Then Vuxo said "You must survive 10 minutes, no more, no less". Then Vuxo said "You may throw the first attack". Nathan put his sniper rifle away. "Okay but seriously." Nathan got into a fighting stance, turning Mythical, layering Super and Super 2. "I won't be fooling around with you." Nathan teleported around Vuxo, each time faking an attack until he eventually did attack with a kick to the side of the head. Vuxo moved to the side and grabbed Nathan by the foot before slamming him into the ground. Then Vuxo said "You should've tried making some water clones to keep me guessing which one was you". Then Vuxo said "Now it is my turn". Then Vuxo raised his left hand and a column made of rock rose out of the ground Nathan was slammed into. Then Vuxo created a huge fireball that he slammed into Nathan and sent him crashing through the column of rock. Then Vuxo said "8 minutes and 35 seconds remain". It WOULD have sent him crashing through a rock if he hadn't used water to douse the fireball. Nathan used Chaos Nova at Vuxo. (Dio, go to source mode real quick.) Vuxo caught the nova in his hands and held it still as he said "Quite the impressive amount of energy, for a mere mortal". Then Vuxo dissolved the nova and created a large ball of sound. "I hope you still have some fight left in you Nathanyl". Then the ball of sound rose in intensity until it was screeching like nails on a chalkboard. Nathan seemed unaffected until the sound was gone. "Haha! My secret defense!" He took earplugs out of his ears. "Thought you'd exploit that." Nathan disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then there were twenty Nathans with equal energy all firing lasers at Vuxo. Vuxo glared at all of the Nathans and said "Not bad Nathan". Then Vuxo fired a barrage of eye lasers that destroyed 10 of the Nathans before Vuxo said "5 minutes and 22 seconds remain". "You're nearly halfway there". They combined into one Nathan and turned Mythical and shot homing beams at Vuxo. Vuxo waved his right hand and a block of ice flew in and tanked the beams for Vuxo as he blasted gigantic fireballs that flew towards Nathan and began to explode violently as they got closer, creating a thick smoke screen. Then when the smoke cleared, Vuxo was gone and Nathan appeared to be alone. Nathan was covered in a water shield, dense winds would deter any attack coming toward him. No attacks came, only words from Vuxo. "You have proven to be more challenging than most Mobians". "Now I will no longer hold back". "You have 4 minutes and 55 seconds, let's see if you can survive". Then a gale blasted through the winds as they chilled into ice and shattered before a large blast of fire hit the water shield, starting to boil through it as Vuxo appeared about 20 feet away in front of Nathan. Nathan fired the boiling water at Vuxo as lasers flew in from around Vuxo, then Nathan teleported behind Vuxo and kicked him in the spine. Vuxo tanked the boiling water and the lasers before dodging Nathan's kick. Then Vuxo grabbed Nathan and kicked him back before saying "Here's an attack that you may remember, it's from your old friend Io". Then Vuxo's left eye turned blue and his right eye turned gray before Vuxo placed a rune on the ground that pulsed with demonic energy. "Gates of Hell Rune" said Vuxo as he summoned a stave made of Vuxo's own energy that looked shockingly like Io's! (Vuxo can copy attacks and weapons from the fighters he's seen) Nathan destroyed the rune and kicked Vuxo in the face after layering all his forms (no omni boost tho) and blasted Vuxo with timeline busting force. Vuxo took the blast before glaring at Nathan with soul-piercing eyes. Then Vuxo surrounded both of them in a ball of darkness and said "This is another attack I learned from someone". "Shades of Black". Nathan created an energy shield around himself that expanded and pushed the darkness away. Vuxo forced the darkness on the shield, causing it to become stuck in place as light left the area, allowing no one to see with their eyes. Then Vuxo said right in Nathan's left ear "Let's put that SOPM training to the test". Then Vuxo teleported somewhere in the room and said to Nathan "You have only 2 minutes and 12 seconds left". "Let's see just how well they trained you". Then Vuxo threw a punch across space at Nathan before sending a blast of ice towards Nathan with a flick of his wrist. Nathan took a deep breath, concentrating. He hit the ice blast away and redirected it to where he could hear Vuxo. The punch hit Nathan as Vuxo dodged the ice and said "Alright, let there be light". Then the darkness parted and light shined in as Nathan's eyes adjusted to the change. As Nathan finally managed to see clearly, Vuxo was in front of him, holding a small ball of white energy in his right hand. Then the light radiated heat as Vuxo charged his energy and he said "This"? "This one's a favorite of my Right Hand". Then the light glowed more intense as reality began to crack! Then Vuxo said "This, Nathanyl, is the Big Bang". Then Vuxo launched the small explosion of energy that grew in size as it came crashing towards Nathanyl. Then the Big Bang subsided at the last second and as the light faded, leaving a bright streak in front of Nathan's eyes, Vuxo dashed forward charging the Omega Punch as he said "Combination Style: Big Bang Punch". Then the glow erupted in intensity as Vuxo smacked Nathan square in the chest with the punch and a laser shot through Nathan's chest and scorched his insides with pure heat! (No, that shouldn't kill Nathan, Vuxo held back a bit with the punch to keep his promise for the training) Nathan layered alllllll his forms and used the Omni Boost and hit Vuxo in the face with ten times Vuxo's attack's power. Vuxo caught the punch as his eyes glowed jet black. Then he said "Not bad, Mortal". Then a timer sounded and Vuxo looked over at it. Then Vuxo said "The 10 minutes are up, and you have survived". "Your reward awaits you". Then Vuxo let go of Nathan's hand and walked over to the timer and turned it off before turning and saying "What is it that you want"? "A new form, perhaps a booster? Something cosmetic that boosts my power, wait that's just a form.." Vuxo waved his hand and Nathan obtained a new form. "This form is very powerful, however, it does have drawbacks to it". "While it'll make you nearly 400 times stronger than what you already are, it takes a tremendous toll on your body as a result". "Use it as an ultimate last resort only, for the power of this form, which is known as Martyr Form, kills the user upon leaving it". Nathan was about to use it but he heard the last part and was like oh shit. "Kthxbai." He left. "gg no reeee" The Second Test (Silk) Silk walked in, visibly nervous. "U-um, are you Vuxo?" Vuxo looked at her, then he said "Yes, I am". "I would assume that you're here for training". "Is that so"? "I-I'm here to.." She took out a piece of paper. "'Beat the shit out of you with no effort'..?" She threw the paper up and sliced it in two. "I-I didn't write that... so are we gonna start?" Vuxo crossed his arms and said "How do you expect to survive if you can't even speak 2 sentences without showing moderate-high to major fear"? Then Vuxo uncrossed his arms. "I-I'm not scared! J-just shy.." Vuxo glared at Silk with a soul-piercing look and said "Than why do you tremble like a lamb before the slaughter"? "Do not try to hide your fear from me, I will see through any disguise you try to use". "B-but I'm not scared.." Vuxo looked at her before saying "Then prove it to me, do more than just tell me empty words". "O-okie.." She got in a fighting stance. Vuxo still looked at her like he was looking through her. Then he said "You may make the first move". "After that, you have 10 minutes of Hell to endure". "W-wait! C-can I have help from my team?" Vuxo looked at her and said "You're not scared, but you want help to face me"? "Didn't you see Nathan just fight me by himself"? "He's alive, maybe not in the best shape, but he's alive". Then Vuxo said "I'm only in my Base form right now, I shouldn't be able to kill you in a single punch". "Yet". "B-but I'm not that durable.. and he used a-all his forms, that's like.... two million times stronger than me!" Then Vuxo laughed and said "Tough luck for you". "If you won't strike first, then I will strike first". "This is your last chance to strike before I do so". "Sh-shit.." She got into a defensive stance. Vuxo created a clone that walked over to her and stopped just out of melee range before saying "Boo". She jumped slightly then lowered her blades looking irritated. "Seriously.." The clone disappeared and Vuxo himself said "If that scared you, then you've picked the wrong place to come to for training". "Screw you! Now I'm mad." Suddenly she was in her Super Star Form with both her blades in Vuxo's chest and then kicking him away. Vuxo still stood up, despite being kicked. Then he pulled the blades out and said "So you do have some fire inside of you". Then Vuxo blasted a huge bolt of lightning at Silk that turned into dozens upon dozens of lightning bolts that all radiated pure power as they came at Silk with extreme force. Stars appeared that shielded her from the attacks and then launched at Vuxo. The fire in her eyes wasn't really fire. more like a... star. Vuxo backhanded the stars aside and said "Impressive, but you still have 8 minutes and 10 seconds for which you must still remain in Hell". Then Vuxo said "Allow me to show you a new power". "One I learned from Johnny". Then Vuxo waved his hand and a giant wave of ash swept towards Silk as Vuxo said "Ash Tsunami". An eruption of stars from the ground stopped it in place, then rebounded it towards Vuxo. Vuxo used a blast of energy to carve a hole in the tsunami and he walked through it as it went by. Then Vuxo said "Not bad". Then Vuxo said "Why don't you show me what you're capable of"? Mid-way through his sentence, she had a blade in his neck and a star shooting from the other sword into Vuxo's chest. Vuxo grabbed the star and slammed it into Silk before pulling the blade out of his neck and saying "Now that wasn't very nice". Then Vuxo said "You don't want to make me angry, do you"? Then Vuxo levitated an entire block from a city into the air and launched it at Silk. When it got close to Silk, it was cut in half. Silk was so fast even Vuxo's eyes couldn't see her. "Hmm"? said Vuxo when he saw the block get cut in half. Then he said "You're pretty fast, maybe I should actually try to look for you". Then Vuxo closed his eyes as he sensed Silk's energy and said "There's no hiding from my gaze". Then he said "But if you want to play hide and seek, then I'll play along". He was slashed in the side, the cheek, the chest then stabbed in the heart. Vuxo blocked all 4 attacks and said "Your precision is terrible". "I've seen hamsters faster than this while underwater". Then he said "I'm still holding back for you and you're going bat-shit crazy trying to deal damage". "Don't tire yourself out" said Vuxo as he gripped the blades and broke them. "How DARE you so much as TOUCH my blades.." The blades reformed and she slashed in an X pattern thing. Vuxo blocked the X with 1 hand and said "You have quite the amount of learning ahead of you". Then he gripped the blades again. "What do you intend to do now that I have both of your blades and hands all tied up while my other hand remains free"? Then Vuxo said "It's obvious that you don't excel in strategy". Then he teleported away to where he couldn't be seen. When he blocked the X, he noticed that the blades were actually cutting through his hand. Silk growled. Vuxo then said in a menacing tone "You have 5 minutes and 43 seconds left". Then Vuxo re-appeared, but he looked different. He looked a bit... darker. Then Vuxo said "If your goal was to make me angry, then you can congratulate yourself". "Because you've done it". Then Vuxo said "No more restraints, I won't kill you". Then Vuxo stopped time and teleported next to Silk before whispering in her ear "But I'll beat you to within an inch of your life". Then Vuxo laughed and teleported back to where he stood as time resumed. Then Vuxo said "There's no need to hold back Silk, use your anger to it's full effects". "Show me just how powerful you are". She layered her forms, Hyper Star for short. She held her blades out to her side and began spinning like a top at light speed, circle of Star-ikens (small star shaped, uh, starts) flew from her torso and normal stars shot from the tips of her blades while she spun into Vuxo at Hypersonic speeds. Vuxo stopped her in mid-spin with Psychic Flare, which gave Silk a major headache and made her weaker as a result. Silk fought through the headache, simply continuing her spin with no sign of weakening, stars began falling onto the battlefield and she hit Vuxo with her spin managing to cut clean through his torso, kicking his upper half into a star that hit the ground causing a large explosion. The Third Test (RSG) (Josh, when you're ready, feel free to edit here) (But I don't wanna o3o) (no problems here XD) A individual with a Red/Black Jacket and Green/White Plad Sweatpants had suddenly appeared to where Vuxo was. "Greetings!' The individual said to Vuxo. Vuxo looked at the individual and said "Hello". "I assume you're here for some purpose or reason or something of a common regard". "Now as for what that reason is, i would like to know". "Oh come on, Vuxo-" It seems the individual knew his name.. how strange. "-If I came here, you obviously know of what I intend on doing." He said. Then Vuxo smiled and said "It seems like someone has actually been paying attention to when I talk". Then Vuxo said "Then I presume you already know the rules and you are ready to begin"? He nodded. "Let us begin..... but before we do, I have just a bit of question... do you know who I am?' He asked. Vuxo looked at him and said "That depends". "Do you want to know if I know what your title is, or do you want to know if I know what your actual name is"? "Or both"? "I'd prefer the Title, but both works just fine." He said. Then Vuxo said "You're the Random Savage God". "I can tell because no one else's energy is so... random". Category:Fights